


nightmares

by Edenss



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edenss/pseuds/Edenss
Summary: One night when Richie watches Kisa die, he realises it's been way too long since he's last seen her.





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda shitty and I've been meaning to write this fic. It was actually supposed to be short (I have another RichieKisa fic in the works) but it got kinda long. I'm not very proud of this but oh well. I still have to do a part 2 to my SethKate fic so sorry for the long wait!! Anyways, remember to leave kudos and comments <3

She stood there in all her glory, absentmindedly she fiddled with her fingers as she stood leaning against the balcony waiting for him. Her hair was straight and sleek, pinned back on one side. The navy-blue dress was floral yet chic, definitely not what she was accustomed to but she was feeling different. It accentuated all her curves and made her look all the more like the goddess she was. She was radiant under the sunlight and he couldn’t help but stare for a few seconds, admiring the beauty he had fallen in love with.

She noticed a presence behind her and slowly she turned around. Her warm brown orbs met his blue ones and happiness was evident in them.

“Richard.”

She jogged towards him, her black heels clicking against the stone floor. His arms were open to hold her as she came running to his embrace.

She pressed a kiss to his lips, hands pulling him closer by the suit. Of course, Richie made an effort to match his outfit with hers. A black suit complimented with a white shirt and a midnight blue tie.

Kisa continued to kiss him, Richie responded by wrapping his arms around her torso. If they didn’t have a dinner reservation he would’ve took her then and there.

Everything was perfect. Life was perfect. He had the girl of his dreams in his arms kissing the life out of her, ready to take her out on a date like every normal couple.

_Almost as if it weren’t real._

She tasted sweet on his lips. Their kiss was gradually becoming heated and he didn’t want to lose their reservation.

Reluctantly he pulled away, and felt something moist around his lip. Bringing his finger up to his mouth, he wiped away the unknown substance and observed it under the light.

_Blood._

He looked down at Kisa, blood smeared all over her lips. Frantically, she looked towards Richie, eyes wide in fear. She began coughing up more blood, staining his brand new outfit in the process.

A hooded figure emerged from behind Kisa as he pulled out the same Xibalban blades she used to kill Malvado from her body. Richard grabbed her, a series of cries flooding out his mouth as she struggled for breath.

It happened so swiftly, the attacker pulled out the snake which represented her essence. In one quick swipe, the snake was dead, its body falling to the floor.

The figure ran away hastily, leaving a dying Kisa in Richard’s arms.

“No, no, no-“ A chocked sob left Richie’s mouth as Kisa’s body began to give way. She lifted a hand to Richie’s face, caressing it one last time.

“Richard.” A single tear rolled down her face as she whispered her final word.

Her body started to burn, leaving nothing but the ashes to remain.

Richie lurched from the bed, his body coated in a thin sweat, with an erratic heartbeat. His chest moved up and down as he pushed the covers away off himself.

It was mostly quiet in the small motel room. Richie reached for his glasses from the nightstand and placed them on his face. He turned his head to read the time. It was 3:27 in the middle of the night.

Richie opened the first drawer on the bedside table and took out the necklace she had given him before she’d left. The three blood red pendants strung together, a symbol of her possession to a ruthless man.

Except now she was free and no longer the property of any man. She was happy and that was all that mattered.

He clasped his fingers around it and closed his eyes. He was used to seeing dreams and visions of Kisa. But this was the first time he saw her in danger, he wanted to see if she was in trouble.

Richie trained his mind hard to see if he could link himself to her in any way. He had no such luck and wasn’t able to reach her.

Richie climbed out of bed and began to get dressed.

—

Stepping out of the motel room, Richie tucked the necklace into his pocket. He shut the door behind him until a voice called him out.

“Going somewhere?” Seth asked curiously. He sat on a chair a few metres away with a bottle of whiskey by his side in nothing but a vest.

The abrupt voice startled Richie, he whipped his head around and met Seth’s unwavering stare.

“Why do you care?” Richie bit back, clearly he was in no good mood and Seth’s grumpiness wasn’t making the situation any better.

“Because it’s 3am in the fucking night.” Seth harshly spoke, taking another swig from his drink.

“I could say the same thing.” Richie bit back, leaning against his car with hands stuffed in his pocekts. “Why are you up at this hour anyways?”

Seth fumbled for words, thinking hard for an appropriate answer.

“I - I couldn’t sleep.”

“Yeah well me neither.”

—

He pulled up to the run down garage. Word went around that Kisa was laying low. Some culebras still looked up to her and she preferred they didn’t. But she couldn’t abandon them, not when they needed a leader.

Killing the engine, Richie pulled out the keys and exited the car. The sun was slowly rising, a few culebras loitered around the place most of them drunk, high or passed out.

He took this opportunity to sneak in unnoticed. The guy guarding the door was fast asleep so Richie pushed it open and briskly slipped inside.

The place was mostly quiet, it seemed the night-time celebration had died down. The place was quite big, almost as big as the twister, with loads of twisting hallways leading to god knows where.

Scanning the place with his eyes, Richie looked for the place where she’d be staying. He noticed a bar not too far away from the door in a vast lounge area.

It didn’t take him long to find her room when two men caught his eyes. They were muscular and brutish, standing tall and guarding a big red door.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what they were guarding. Or more specifically _who_.

Richie stood out like a sore thumb, dressed adequately in a crisp black suit. However, it didn’t bother him as he walked towards the men.

He made a move to open the door, assuming for some strange reason that the guards would recognise him and grant him access. Instead, one of the guys reached instantly for his throat, a large hand wrapping itself around. The guard was a few inches taller than Richie but when he lifted him off the ground by cutting off his hair supply they were pretty much the same height.

Gasping for air, Richie stared into the lifeless eyes of the brute as he spoke.

“No one is permitted to see our Diosa unless she says so.” He spat out, his voice gruff. The other guard stood beside him as still as rock, making no effort to assist his partner.

Well, not like his partner needed any help anyway.

“I-I’m a f-f-frie-“ Richie wheezed, trying his hardest to pry the man’s large hands off.

The door sprung open, her eyes widening as soon as she saw him.

_Kisa._

“ _Basta_!” She shouted. Within an instant the guard let go of Richie and his feet landed on the floor as he tried to regain his balance. He took a deep breath of air before looking up and meeting her confused stare.

—

The door slammed behind them as she followed him into the room. He quickly looked around, her room was painted a dark red with a large bed situated in the middle of it. Long mirrors were in the corner and placed beside it was an old stereo system.

It seemed the dancing was something she could never really get rid of.

“You Geckos really love to cause trouble, don’t you?” She ranted to herself, hands placed on her waist.

Kisa’s words interrupted his thoughts as he turned around to look at her. This time he really looked at her and noticed she was wearing a short purple robe. Her long, tan legs were bare and it took everything within him to not stare for too long. She had no make up on, her face was bare yet she still resembled a goddess standing in his presence.

“Gecko.” Richie clarified, pursing his lips together.

“What?” She said confusedly, his vague answers not doing anything to help the situation.

“You said Geckos. It’s Gecko. I’m by myself. Not that it makes a dif-“

“Why are you here Richard?”

“What?” He asked as if he didn’t hear her, clearly playing stupid. Truth be told, he was dreading the conversation. How would he _really_ explain why he was here?

“I said, why are you here Richard?”

Her gaze was staring straight into him. It was obvious she was still bitter about the past but he didn’t really blame her.

He went to take a seat on the small couch, pouring himself a drink when he saw the liquor and empty cup placed on the coffee table beside it.

She let out a sigh of frustration as she crossed her arms, impatiently waiting for an answer. “Well?”

He took a sip from the drink and clenched his jaw. He didn’t know what to say or even how to say it.

“If you don’t speak soon -“

_“I came to see you.”_

She froze when she heard the words come out of his mouth, her eyes glued to him. Richie refused to meet her stare and his eyes were looking at anything but her.

It took Kisa a while to process his answer when he turned his head and continued speaking.

“I had a dream that you were dead. That someone killed you. I tried to reach you but I wasn’t getting any signal. I thought something bad happened.”

Now it was her turn to avoid his stare. His heart was pounding in his chest, afraid of what she’d say next.

After what seemed like hours she finally responded.

“Well, I’m fine.”

Richie looked at her, with sadness and regret. He missed her and wondered what could’ve been if things hadn’t changed.

“Is that it? That’s _all_ you have to say?” He asked.

“What more should I say?” Kisa replied, she was finally looking at him him, Richie’s eyes staring into hers hopelessly.

He let out a sigh before plumping himself down into the couch. The tension between the two was thick. So many unsaid words left to linger.

But Kisa didn’t mind. She enjoyed his presence and was grateful he made and effort to come and check up her. Truthfully, she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want him to go.

“Well I’m not leaving.” Richie declared, disrupting her train of thought. She looked at him with wide eyes, as he made himself comfy on the couch, ready to sleep the night.

“Why would y-“

“We’re not gonna argue about this.” He finalised as he shrugged off his blazer. “I know you can take care of yourself but I need to know you’re okay.”

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He sat in silence waiting for her to object or throw him out but to his surprise it never came.

Instead, she gracefully walked over to her bed and got into the covers. She turned off the lights and the room was engulfed with darkness except for the outdoor light seeping into the room.

Kisa could just about make out his face and body in the dark. He sat arms crossed, watching her from a few feet away.

She laid her head down on her pillow when the smallest of smiles made its way onto her face.

“ _Goodnight Richard_.”

—

Richie eyes cracked open, the bright sunlight momentarily blinding him. He reached for his glasses placed on to table and slid them onto his face. He quickly checked the time on his watch, it read 11:26 am.

Instinctively his eyes darted to the bed and saw it was empty. He panicked for a moment, looking around the room before he saw her sitting at her vanity doing her make up.

Richie let out a sigh of relief. She sat in her chair as she swept some powder onto her face. It seemed she didn’t know he was awake yet.

She was dressed in her day’s outfit. Tight dark red pants with a black long sleeved to match. Her hair was wavy hanging down her back.

Richie cleared his throat to get her attention. Kisa turned around eyes scanning his appearance before she spoke, “You’re awake?”

“Yeah,” he replied scratching his neck. He was unsure of what to say since he was embarrassed over the fact that he had fallen asleep whilst watching over her.

She rose from her stool and went to retrieve Richie’s blazer. It was lying on the armrest of the couch from when Richie last placed it there. She handed it over to him and he took it, their fingers brushing against each other in the process.

Richie quickly slipped it on before Kisa broke the awkward silence. “Would you like me to get you anything to eat?”

She was so calm and gentle, almost as if there was nothing ever happened between the two.

“No it’s fine, I should probably get going anyways.” Richie ran a hand through his hair to neaten it up.

Just when he was two steps away from the door and make a swift exit, Kisa called him.

_“Richard.”_

He paused and turned around to look at her. She walked towards him in quick strides. He towered over her and could smell her perfume which was beginning to intoxicate his senses. She struggled to meet his gaze as she fiddled with her fingers, nervous on what to say next.

“Thank you, Richard,” she paused, finding the right words before looking up into his blue eyes, “for coming to see me.”

She pressed a quick kiss onto his cheek. The gesture had caught him off guard but Richie wasn’t complaining.

He smiled at her, the two of them lost in each other’s eyes for a brief moment before taking his leave and walking out the door.

Grinning from ear to ear, Richie walked out of her room. He noticed the other culebras staring at him curiously however Richie paid them no attention.

Richie approached his car and entered. He sat there for a moment, thinking about everything that just went down. He pulled out Kisa’s necklace and fingered the pendants in his hand.

They still had a long way to go, but maybe, just maybe, there was hope for Richie and Kisa.


End file.
